


Scum of Society(Part 1)

by WilliamBoyko



Series: The Scum of Society [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Narcissism, Screenplay/Script Format, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamBoyko/pseuds/WilliamBoyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory is unhappy with his life and he wants more; he wants people to know his name to respect him as the talented artist he is. So he decides to become a star by murdering people in "artistic" ways. He starts by going for the low level humans who contribute nothing, but it's quickly taken too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scum of Society(Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day :) 
> 
> *The format might be a little off

Gregory: A 21 year old male who works as a playwright. He is sick of people walking all over him. He takes out a lot of his anger on his wife and the people close to him. His goal is to make society a better place but has confused ideals and lives in a moral grey zone. He leads a small revolution to show society the true horrors of the world.

Jenna: A 19 year old female. The biggest dreamer - she doesn't fully know what she wants. She’s on a search for love and tries to find it everyone she meets. She’s pinned as a whore who’s head is stuck in the clouds. She’s a tough character and is not afraid of anyone but Gregory.

Edward: A 20 year old male who works as an actor. He always wants to be on top and strives for perfection. He’s arrogant and he always gets what he wants. He commits awful crimes and believes he is immune to the law. 

Frederick: A 17 year old dreamer who’s also suicidal. He has little faith in his work as a writer and believes no one wants him around. He has no friends and he spends most of his time in his room writing. He’s extremely introverted and doesn't want any conflict in his life.

Elizabeth: A 17 year old girl who is the strongest of the bunch.. She used to see beauty and art in the world but that quickly slipped away. After awful things happened to her, she became very cynical and is now content in the art behind Gregory’ murders. The art is the only reason she joins Gregory in his revolution.

Gene: A 17 year old male who is very scattered and has mild autism. He goes with the flow of things and has the most faith in humanity. He tries to stay within his morals but he’s willing to break them to make sure people get the message. He’s a prolific character who is a sort of hippy.

Henry: A 24 year old male detective who tries to do the right and moral thing. He breaks his morals every once in awhile, but for good reason. He’s determined to find the criminals in the city and it’s a near obsession.

Florence: An 18 year old male druggy. He is a minor character who is Gregory’s idea of the scum of society.. He has no morals and doesn't care for anyone. He represents of all the mindless druggies in society.

 

Scene One

GREGORY and JENNA are sitting in chairs facing the audience. Throughout the scene they talk in a happy tone with smiles.

GREGORY  
Jenna's like a humming bird, fluttering from dream to dream trying to find her talent. She's never truly happy; she always wants more. It's all about the fame and fortune for her.

JENNA  
I've always wanted to be an actor

Greg starts to laugh and after a while Jenna joins in.

GREGORY   
She works as a journalist.  
JENNA  
Interviewing the greatest minds, the greatest stars of our time...  
GREGORY  
...because she'll never be one.  
JENNA  
Gregory is like my anchor, and I mean that in the best of ways. He keeps me from flying away too far; keeps me grounded and focused. He’s in control. I mean, without him, I'd probably be traveling the world in some beat up van like some sort of gypsy.

GREGORY  
We wouldn't want that, would we?  
JENNA  
No. (Just to the audience) There are nights I think of packing up and running away -to leave this life and never look back. But then I stop and think; people say there's one person on earth who's your true love, and I think it might be Gregory. He's the only person who really loved me. I would hate to live in this world alone and scared. What if I never find anyone else?  
GREGORY  
She does her thing.  
JENNA  
I cook and clean, mostly.  
GREGORY  
While I crush all of her hopes and dreams.  
JENNA  
I do the same. He works at some shipping company.

GREGORY  
I work as a playwright. I've gotten pretty successful over the years. One of my plays was performed in a local theatre.  
JENNA  
By local, he means a church basement with 35 people watching.  
GREGORY  
At least I'm doing something with my life. I spend my days writing trying to create my masterpiece; my magnum opus.  
JENNA  
He's upstairs doing his thing. I'm downstairs, practising my...  
GREGORY  
...making noise...  
JENNA  
...and that's how things have been. I'm alone without feeling it.  
GREGORY  
I love you, sweetheart. Isn't it cute how she says the stupidest and most random things? But I love you.

Silence

I love you, honey.

Silence for a moment, Greg slaps her

Say your line, honey.  
JENNA  
I love you too  
GREGORY  
We're perfect together, aren't we?  
JENNA  
How long are we going to do this?  
GREGORY  
What do you mean?  
JENNA  
We clearly don't love each other, so why are we still together?

 

GREGORY  
Do you want to die alone and unloved?

JENNA  
No, but...  
GREGORY  
Then shut up and keep smiling.

Both return to smiling like at the beginning.

JENNA  
Alright, tell them about your latest play, honey.  
GREGORY  
Well, it's about a young elf who grew up in a society full of humans and...  
JENNA  
...it sucks. Dribblings of a man with no talent or creativity...  
GREGORY  
Wow, there you go again. When did you get to be such a bitch?  
JENNA  
(Gets up) I can't keep living like this. Me, the prisoner, and you, the guard. This is sick. I need some air. (Starts to leave)  
GREGORY  
Don't wander off too far, honey. It's dangerous to go out this late. 

Jenna leaves

Women eh, they're the worst. (Gets up and follows her)

Haven’t you learned anything? (Grabs Jenna) Where the fuck do you think you’re going?  
JENNA  
(Pushes Gregory away) I’m going to see my brother, Fredrick. I’m not going to tell him what happened; you have nothing to worry about. I’ll even tell him about your new “masterpiece” you’re writing. Yay, I’ll rub it right in his face; make him feel like shit.

GREGORY  
Great, I’ll come along. I have a new scene to show him.

Fade to Black

Scene Two 

They walk to the right of the stage and enter Frederick's home. It's small with a table surrounded by 4 chairs. They sit around.

FREDRICK  
Hey, sis. It’s kind of late,what are you doing here?  
JENNA  
It’s 8 o'clock on a Friday night. When did you get to be so old?  
FREDRICK  
It’s just that, I was writing and I was in the zone...  
GREGORY  
...you’ve interrupted a writer in his zone, Jenna. How self-centered are you?  
FREDRICK  
I don’t mean it like that. Look, come in. I love company. 

They enter the house and have a seat.

So why the visit? (Noticing her face) What happened with your cheek?  
JENNA  
(To audience) The fucker hit me. (To Fredrick) I’m such a clutz. I tripped off the stairs and hit my cheek on the railing. I fall all the time; I’m just a fool.  
FREDRICK  
(To audience) I highly doubt that. I never trusted Greg. I always knew something was off about him. (To Jenna) Wow, you really are something special, sis.  
GREGORY  
Yeah, but it’s kind of cute, isn’t it? (Kisses her cheek) There, does it feel better?  
JENNA  
(To audience/ Gregory) Don’t you fucking touch me! (To Fredrick) Thanks, sweetie. (Kisses Gregory then both turn to the audience) What’s the point of telling Frederick or the cops? I mean, he loves me and that's all I want. He’s always there and I’ve never felt alone. I just have to learn that he’s always in charge and to never ever question him.  
GREGORY  
(To audience/Jenna) There you go, now you get it - guess I won’t have to beat it into you.  
FREDRICK  
(To audience) Ah, who am I kidding, they’re perfect for each other.

 

JENNA  
(To Frederick) So how are things going? How’s Florence? He still giving you trouble?  
FREDRICK  
(To audience) Florence is my psychopathic roommate. He’s the scum of the earth. You see this (Rolls up sleeve and shows the burn mark) This is what happens when you stand up to your bullies. I thought I’d got my way out; I’d threaten to call the cops on him. He didn’t like that so he burnt me. That’s how Florence does things - you get in his way, and you’ll get burned. I can’t even imagine the pain I’ll be in if I do call the cops on the fucker. I asked about it once; It involved a knife going straight into my dick - I never asked again. Here I am, judging Jenna when I’m in the same kind of situation as her. Why do we take it? We could stand up, be free - but we’re afraid to get hurt. (To Jenna) Yeah he’s great, still an asshole but he’s gotten better.  
JENNA  
That’s good. And how are you doing?  
FREDERICK  
How am I doing? (to audience) How am I doing? Well, there are days where I go to my room and lock the door behind me. I pull out my gun and just lie there on the bed, thinking. Thinking, would anyone ever really notice if I was dead? How long would my decomposing corpse be there before someone noticed? Days, a week, a month? Would it only be because some guy at work was asking, “where did that guy go?” I have no girlfriend, no friends; I never have, and I’m starting to believe that I never will. The only person that talks to me is Jenna, who has the perfect man for her. She’s never been alone a day in her life. (Beat) One day, I forgot to lock the door and Florence walked in asking where the eggs went and saw me there. You know what the fucker did? He just walked out, turning a blind eye. So you wanna know how I’m doing? (To Jenna) I’m doing fine. Same old, same old.

GREGORY  
That’s great! So, how’s your writing coming along? Haven't given up, have you?  
FREDRICK  
No, I haven’t. Actually, I’ve had much more time to write nowadays. I mean, I go to work and then I come home to write; that's pretty much it.  
JENNA  
I loved that piece you sent me a few weeks ago - which was that again?  
FREDRICK  
It’s from a play I’ve been working on. I don’t really have a name for the piece yet, but the name of the monologue is In the Misanthrope.  
JENNA  
God, it was so good. Dark, but brilliant.

 

GREGORY  
I try to stay away from all that dark stuff; I really pollutes your mind. However, I respect passion and good writing, so send me a copy whenever. Maybe we can collaborate one day.   
FREDRICK  
Yeah, I’d like that. I’m curious about your method.

Silence  
JENNA  
So, have you been getting out of the house much?  
FREDRICK  
I mean, I’ve been so busy writing... and then there’s the job.  
JENNA  
You need to get out more, have a life. I’m going to find you someone. I have a bunch of single friends! I’ll tell them about my brother the writer and they’ll be crawling all over you.   
FREDRICK  
(Sarcastically) I’m going to be the next Keith Richards.  
GREGORY  
(Annoyed that he isn’t the center of attention, changing the subject) Anyways, back to the writing thing. I just wrote a new scene and I would love for you to read it.  
FREDRICK  
Great, hand it over.  
GREGORY  
It’s on my phone, here.

Gregory pulls out his phone and slides it to Frederick. He picks it up and reads through it.

So, what do you think? Be honest.  
FREDRICK  
It’s a massive improvement from your older stuff. You’re starting to mature as a writer and it shows.

Frederick slides the phone back to Gregory. There’s some muttering coming from off stage and FLORENCE enters.

FLORENCE  
What did I say about having people over on a Friday. Get them to leave; right fucking now.  
FREDRICK  
Don’t worry, they’ll be gone soon. Oh, and hey, do have the money for rent?

FLORENCE  
Yeah, you know, I always have the money for rent. Now the real question is, am I going to give it to you? I’ll save you the trouble of independent thought; no, I’m not giving you any money. (Turning to Jenna and Gregory) And you guys better get the fuck out. (Walks to stage left and sits on the chair reading a juvenile magazine.)  
FREDRICK  
You guys better head out, or it could get ugly. We’ll talk soon. I”m going to go down to the bar to drown my sorrows. I really want to alone, if you don’t mind.  
GREGORY  
Yeah, that’s alright. I just have to use the bathroom. You guys should wait outside, just in case psycho comes back down and sees that you’re still here. I shouldn’t be too long.

Fredrick and Jenna go off-stage while Gregory goes center stage. He hears music coming from Florence’s room. Florence is injecting drugs into his arm. Gregory goes inside Florence’s room.  
GREGORY  
Busy with work?  
FLORENCE  
Get the fuck out, or I’ll fucking cut your dick off.  
GREGORY  
(Laughing) I find your threats rather amusing. (Beat, moving further into the room) Now, let's have a little chat about Fredrick.  
FLORENCE  
I’m serious, I’ll cut it right off. You’ll never fuck that whore again.  
GREGORY  
I know this is going to hard for you, Florence; having a real conversation. You’ll actually have to use your brain to think. Now, about Fredrick.  
FLORENCE  
Look, what you want to know about the faggot?  
GREGORY  
(Laughing) You know something? I hate you. I hate your kind; all you fucking druggies. All you care about is which toxin you’re going to degrade your body with next. You have no regard for anybody; not even yourself. Frankly, you’re nothing but scum.   
FLORENCE  
Look, you better watch your tongue jackass, or I’ll cut that off too.  
GREGORY  
Again with the violence and same crass language; old dog, old tricks. (Grabs him by the ear, hard) Listen up you little fuck - here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to pay Fredrick his rent money, and then you’re going to move out. After that, you’re never going to speak to the guy again. (Pulling down harder) Do you understand?  
FLORENCE  
(Pulling away, rubbing his ear) Why the hell do you care about him anyway?  
GREGORY  
I don’t care for him. That doesn’t mean that I don’t find him a perfectly good person who has dreams and ambitions. He tries to do something with his life, unlike the waste of skin I currently see skulking in front of me.  
FLORENCE  
(Injects more heroin) Look, that fucker can go to hell. I do whatever the fuck I want, and if people get in my way, I...I fucking…kill...them. 

Florence falls on his bed and passes out.  
GREGORY  
(Pacing around the room, looking down over Florence) You really are the scum of the earth - so completely pathetic. I’d have killed you by now if you weren’t such a joke; I’d exterminate you like the rat you are. That’s what’s stopping me - It’d be all too easy and you wouldn’t feel a thing. On the other hand, no one would give a shit if they never saw you again. Just a slice of the throat and you’d be one less problem; one less pathetic joke. Freddy will be able to get on with his life - You’re causing a lot of problems for him, you know. He doesn’t say anything about it, but I can always tell. (Picks up a broken bottle shard and walks closer to Florence) Just a single cut and that’d be that. You’d finally start your eternity burning in hell for all the haniss crimes you’ve committed; murder, drugs, prostitution; I’m amusing you’ve done it all. (Beat, staring at his unconscious body) Could I do it? Could I really take a life? The way he’s lying on the bed with the music is so beautiful - my very own art show. (He’s directly above Florence now and lowers the shard to his throat) Could I be the angel of death? (Beat, hesitation) God damn it! (Throws away the shard of glass, turning away from Florence) I’m so fucking weak. (He starts to leave the room, sees a gun hiding under a dresser) Wait. (Beat) A vision. 

Gregory picks up the gun with an article of clothing so as to not leave fingerprints and places it in Florence’s right hand. He positions it so that it's pointing to Florence’s right temple. He then takes the water bottle on Florence’s nightstand being careful to only touch the clothing to it, and pours it down Florence’s throat. There’s a coughing sound, followed by silence. He grabs paper and a pen and writes “Drown the Scum.” He carefully places it on Florence’s chest. Gregory smiles at his work.   
Fade to Black and Music Stops


End file.
